MON SOLDAT DE L'HIVER
by MELLO-OLLEM
Summary: Steve Rogers et James Barnes. Le Winter Soldier et le Captaine America. Deus antiquités vivantes dans un monde qui les dépasse. Deux êtres au lien indestructible. (à lire avec "TOI ET MOI" si vous souhaitez revoir le couple ;) )


**Message de l'auteur** **: Pour commencer, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2018 (qui rime avec réussite). Pour cela, je vous offre une fiction en un long chapitre sur le couple Steve Rogers/James Barnes. Elle se lit dans la continuité de mon autre fic "Toi et moi". On m'avait fait remarqué que j'avais commis une erreur dans le descriptif en notant que Rogers était en pairing avec Loki. J'ai rectifié l'erreur et vous montre aujourd'hui avec qui et comment je le vois. Dans "Toi et Moi", vous aurais l'occasion de revoir ce couple et donc un genre de suite dans les prochain chapitre. Venez faire un tour !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous me laisserez votre avis !**

 **Disclaimer** **: les personnes et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais l'histoire inventée pour cet écrit m'appartient totalement.**

TITRE : Mon Soldat de l'Hiver.

« - Bonne Année ! »

La tour STARK s'illuminait de mille couleurs pour souhaiter la bonne année à la ville cosmopolite de New York. Dans le chic salon du milliardaire Anthony Stark, les Avengers et quelques intimes profitaient d'une petite soirée organisée pour fêter la nouvelle année. Tony leva sa coupe de champagne.

« - Mes chers amis et coéquipiers, je vous souhaite une excellente année.

\- Espérons qu'elle soit plus calme que les autres. Renchérit Hawkeye.

\- Que les Ases vous entendent, mon ami ! continua Thor en buvant sa coupe cul-sec.

\- Vous pensez à votre retraite ! plaisanta l'agent Carter.

\- Comme ça tu pourras jouer au golf. Dit Natasha avec un sourire sincère.

\- Je te mets au défi de faire mieux que moi. Lui répondit Clint avec un clin d'œil. »

L'assemblée éclata de rire. Comment battre celui qui avait la meilleure vue et qui avait fait un parcours de 18 trous en 18 coups. Peut être Vision le pourrait-il mais la question restait en suspens. Le ton de la soirée était lancé : amusement, plaisir et joie. Wanda buvait dans un des canapés avec Vision qui lui racontait diverses anecdotes qui la faisaient sourire alors que son cœur était tordu par la peine. Une nouvelle année commençait pour elle, pour elle seule. Chaque évènement ravivait la douleur de la disparition de son frère. Vision le sentait et essayait de l'égayer un peu. Tout comme Clint qui lançait régulièrement un regard vers la jeune femme. Bruce s'était rapproché de Natasha qui, vêtu d'une robe de velours noir, regardait le paysage New Yorkais à travers l'une des multiples baies vitrées. Il la trouvait ravissante, bien que le mot soit trop faible pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en la voyant. Quant à elle, elle savait parfaitement l'effet qu'elle lui ferait en portant cette robe et elle savait qu'il viendrait. De dos, il ne pouvait voir le sourire qu'affichait la jeune femme qui le regardait s'approcher dans le reflet de la vitre. Tony bavardait avec ses hôtes lorsqu'il remarqua que l'un d'eux était à l'écart. Fury s'approcha du milliardaire.

« - Il broie du noir depuis le début de la soirée. Souffla Tony en regardant Steve Rogers seul au bar.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il a ? demanda Fury en le montrant d'un signe de tête.

\- Pas vraiment. Ça fait quelques jours qu'il est comme ça. Répondit Tony. »

Fury se tourna vers le milliardaire d'un regard entendu, enfin d'un œil entendu. Puis Tony capitula. Il leva les mains dont une qui tenait sa coupe.

« - Je me rends, j'y vais. »

Il but le reste d'un coup et la posa sur un plateau qu'un robot flottant portait en passant à proximité. Fury rejoignit les autres et s'intégra à la discussion en gardant un œil sur les deux chefs.

« - Vous ne vous joignez pas aux autres ? demanda Tony à Steve en contournant le bar.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, Stark, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Je crois que tous le monde l'a remarqué. »

Steve leva la tête vers Tony. Tony remarqua que malgré sa tenue en accord avec les festivités, son regard était un peu cerné. Etonnant pour quelqu'un qui avait un métabolisme plus robuste qu'un humain lambda.

« - Vous vous êtes fait leur émissaire ? Cela ne vous ressemble guère. Railla le Captaine.

\- Disons que Fury m'y a poussé. »

Steve sourit. Là, c'était bien Tony.

« - Vous pouvez y retourner Tony, je vais bien. Assura Steve.

\- Pas à moi, Rogers. Vous vous morfondez dans votre coupe depuis tout à l'heure et si j'ai bien compté, vous n'en n'êtes pas à votre première bouteille.

\- Et qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant pour un passage à une autre année ?

\- Vous ne buvez jamais. »

Steve stoppa la coupe qu'il portait à ses lèvres. Et comme pour réfuter les dire de Tony, il la but cul-sec. Puis il se saisit de la bouteille et en proposa à Tony qui refusa d'un signe de la main en sortant une bouteille de whisky du dessous du comptoir.

« - Vous ne souhaitez pas en parler ? lui demanda Tony.

\- Avec vous ? s'étonna Steve.

\- Et pourquoi pas ! s'offusqua le philanthrope

\- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à écouter les maux des gens qui vous entoure. »

Tony sentait le regard du directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D sur lui mais il essaya de l'occulter.

« - Peut être que j'ai envie de changer.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que vous me surprenez ce soir, Tony. »

Anthony leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« - La première fois, c'était quand vous êtes arrivé avec ce costume. »

Tony regarda ses vêtements. Le costume en question était noir et était recouvert de formes géométriques rouges. Les chaussures en cuir rouge laqué assorti à la cravate vous sautaient aux yeux au plus à cinq cents mètres.

« - et la deuxième fois parce que vous avez presque eu l'air sincère. »

Tony but son verre tranquillement avant de répondre.

« - Vous avez l'alcool mauvais, Steve. Dit-il amer. »

Le Soldat regarda le Milliardaire. Il avait raison. Il avait été méchant avec pour unique but la volonté de le blesser. Il ne se reconnaissait pas et cela le perturba énormément. Il était rongé par l'amertume et cela devait cesser même s'il n'en avait pas la force. Il regarda à nouveau Tony qui rangeait sa bouteille de whisky pour en ouvrir de Bourbon.

« - Je … Veuillez m'excuser, Tony. Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.

\- Ne vous excusez pas. Nous avons tous des moments difficiles. »

En disant ses paroles, Tony avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du héro américain et il l'étreignit. Il le comprenait car qui n'avait pas eu de sombre période … Même lui, le grand Stark avait connu des peurs plus profondes que la noirceur de l'espace. Cette fresque cauchemardesque où tout ses amis étaient morts … Stop. Il chassa cette image de son esprit.

« - Trinquons une dernière fois et vous allez tout me raconter, Captaine. Je ne saurais laisser un coéquipier dans cet état et je doute que vous irez voir le Docteur Baner. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, ils trinquèrent ensemble en riant gaiement même si le cœur de l'un deux était assombrit. Tony avait raison, il n'irait pas voir le Docteur Banner pour lui parler de ses problèmes et depuis son expérience qui l'avait rendu tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, il ne raffolait pas des médecins. Alors autant en parler avec Stark comme à un ami.

« - Captaine ? commença Stark pour l'encourager.

\- Je réfléchis à beaucoup de chose. Le monde a beaucoup changé depuis que je me suis réveillé. Je pensais combattre un idéal au sein du S.H.E.I.L.D mais quand nous avons découvert que HYDRA l'avait corrompue. J'ai réalisé que quoi que nous fassions, le mal tentera toujours de s'emparer du monde.

\- Vous déchantez face à la réalité en somme. Rassurez-vous Steve, vous apprendrez à passer outre ! »

Mais le visage de Steve était toujours sombre.

« - Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Steve grimaça mais céda face au regard insistant de l'Iron Man.

« - Retrouver Bucky de cette façon. Apprendre qu'il m'avait oublié après tout ce qui s'était passé. Je le croyais mort, Tony ! J'avais fait mon deuil ! »

En prononçant ses mots, il avait tapé du point sur la surface en verre du bar qui se fissura sans se briser. L'assemblée s'était tut et regardait les deux hommes. Tony leu intima de retourner à leurs occupations.

« - Et maintenant que nous pouvons reconstruire tout ce que nous avons perdu, il est obligé de fuir pour des crimes qu'il n'était même pas conscient de commettre. »

Tony savait que l'amitié entre Steve Rogers et James Buchanan Barnes était indestructible mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre …

« - Vous ne l'avez toujours pas localisé ? demanda Tony.

\- Il a été extrêmement bien entrainé par les services secrets soviétiques, il sait effacer toute trace de lui et disparaitre.

\- Et Fury ?

\- Eux non plus n'obtiennent rien. Il parle plus de dix langues. Il peut être n'importe où. »

Le désespoir prit possession des yeux de Steve. Tony lui asséna un coup de point sur le bras.

« - Allons Steve ! Nous le retrouverons ! »

Steve termina son verre et lui sourit doucement.

« - Vous avez surement raison, Tony. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté.

\- N'en faite rien, nous sommes amis. Maintenant allez-vous coucher. »

Steve se leva et tituba légèrement. Sam qui passait par là, le retint par le bras.

« - Et bien, jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour voir le Captaine saoul.

\- Je ne suis pas ivre, Sam … »

Tony envoya un message clair au Faucon : ne pas laisser Steve approcher d'une goutte d'alcool.

« - Et où va-t-il ? demanda Sam.

\- Dans sa chambre ! lui répondit Tony en rejoignant Fury. »

Quand Steve fut allongé sur son lit, il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Son esprit voguait loin de la tour Stark, à la recherche de son ami Bucky, de cet homme qu'il voulait revoir, qu'il voulait protéger. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il voyait presque le visage de James se rapprocher et le regarder du dessus. Il imaginait son ami, là, devant lui. Steve tendit le bras vers cet homme. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé et seuls les rires qui résonnait de l'étage d'en dessous animaient la pièce. Ses doigts frôlaient presque la peau claire de James sans toutefois l'atteindre.

« - Bucky … murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil mouvementé. »

Mais le visage disparut comme le rêve qu'il était et il se retrouva seul. Seul avec ses espoirs, seul avec ses peurs. La nausée le prit et il pleura.

Quand le petit matin arriva, Steve se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse et avec un mal de crâne à se tirer une balle en pleine tête. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda l'heure. 11h00. Visiblement, Tony avait donner des ordres pour que Jarvis le laisse dormir. Il le remercia intérieurement, c'était peut-être de cela dont il avait besoin. Il se prépara de près pour être présentable puis après avoir enfiler sa tenue de combat, il descendit. Il tomba sur Sam qui buvait un café dans la cuisine.

« - Captaine ! Tu as meilleure mine ! »

Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« - Où sont les autres ? demanda Steve.

\- Ils ont été appelés par le S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Pourquoi personne n'est venu me prévenir ? demanda Steve offusqué.

\- Tu aurais dû te voir hier !

\- Et pourquoi tu n'y es pas ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Ils me feront un topo. Dit-il en rigolant. »

Il mangea une pomme et bu un café chaud pour se réveiller. Puis il se saisit de son bouclier qu'il accrocha dans son dos et descendit au garage. Il choisit une des motos de Tony et partit pour le bâtiment central de l'organisation. Sur le chemin, il tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup bu, que Tony l'avait abordé par inquiétude, mais il ne se rappelait fichtre rien de ce qu'il lui avait raconté.

Le trafic était fluide. Aussi il arriva en une demi-heure à peine. Quand il arriva dans le bureau de Nick Fury, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« - Captaine ! Je suis heureux que vous nous honoriez de votre présence. Ironisa Fury.

\- Veuillez excuser mon retard. ».

Il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils et se saisit de l'un des documents pour se mettre à la page. Fury continua son discours. Il était question d'une attaque terroriste au Liban. Un poste important de l'armée de l'OTAN était détenu par les terroristes et ils avaient pour mission de libérer les occupants et en apprendre davantage sur la cellule terroriste pour enfin la dissoudre de quelque manière que ce soit. La réunion passa assez rapidement. Comme toujours Steve suivit attentivement les avis de chacun et les conseils de Fury sans pour autant oublier d'y apporter son point de vue.

« - Allez les enfants ! Direct au Queen Jet, il faut que l'on passe chercher Sam ! lança Tony. »

Le milliardaire se saisit de la valise qui dormait à ses pieds puis après avoir salué le directeur du SHIELD, il quitta la salle de réunion suivit des autres Avengers. Steve traina un peu et sorti en dernier. Fury remarqua l'attitude trainante du soldat et l'interpella.

« - Captaine, vous souhaitez parler de quelque chose ? demanda Fury en sachant à l'avance le sujet de la discussion à venir. »

Fury s'asseyait dans son grand fauteuil de cuir noir et prit un cigare dans la boîte posée sur son bureau. Il ne prit pas la peine d'en proposer un à l'homme adossé à la table d'acajou située en face de lui.

« - Ils m'attendent. Dit Steve en jetant un regard sur la piste d'atterrissage visible du bureau.

\- Ils attendront. Confirma Fury en allumant le fameux cigare. Concernant notre affaire …

\- Vous l'avez localisé ? demanda Steve de but en blanc.

\- Non. Répondit Fury.

\- Alors pourquoi en discuter ?! »

Fury ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son grand bureau, en saisi un dossier épais et le posa sur la surface de cuir de son sous-main. Steve s'approcha et en prit possession. Il arracha le sceau de cire et commença une lecture partielle. Une photo en noir et blanc de bucky le montrait sur sa moto à l'arrêt en forêt. Il tenait un fusil de sniper et fixé un point précis avec la lunette. Sur une autre photo en couleur, cette fois-ci, il sortait d'un immeuble désaffecté. Il portait une casquette de base-ball et était vêtu d'un jean et d'une parka. Malgré les épais gants noirs, on pouvait apercevoir le métal à la jointure des deux vêtements. En bas de la photo était inscrit « 26 décembre 20- Budapest ». Nous étions le 02 janvier, il avait déjà dû quitter le pays. Steve poursuivit sa lecture et comprit une chose. Une carte se matérialisa dans son esprit au fur et à mesure qu'il dévorait les pages. De lieux en lieux , d'évènements en évènements …

« - Il revient aux Etats-Unis … »

Steve avait dit ces mots sans vraiment savoir s'il les avait prononcés ou s'il l'avait pensé fort. Il ne savait pas non plus si s'agissait d'un constat ou d'une question.

« - C'est exact. Mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

\- De ce que je lis, il traque les derniers survivants d'Hydra et les membres du KGB. Vous pensez qu'il est après quelqu'un qui se cache sur le sol américain ?

\- Nous avons essayé de trouver cette fameuse personne. »

Il ne continua pas la phrase parce qu'il en connaissait la fin. Il n'avait pas réussi à le trouver. Au dehors, le Queen Jet s'envola. Steve s'approcha de la fenêtre et se retourna vers Fury.

« - Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? demanda Steve incrédule.

\- Ils partent en mission.

\- J'avais passablement remarqué. Ma question est pourquoi je n'y suis pas également ?

\- Vous restez pour accomplir une autre mission dont les autres ne sont pas au courant.

\- Votre fameux cloisonnement … »

Fury ricana à tel point que de la fumée s'échappa de ses fines lèvres. Il se leva et contourna le bureau puis il posa sa main le dossier qu'il avait donné au Captaine.

« - Ceci est votre mission.

\- Retrouver James ? Ce n'est pas votre boulot ?

\- Retrouver celui que traque Barnes. Ça c'est votre boulot et ce pour quoi je vais vous payer. »

Steve tourna la tête. Anthony était au courant. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas averti de la réunion de ce matin.

« - Par où dois-je commencé ? demanda Steve.

\- Elle va vous mettre au parfum. »

Fury salua le soldat pour lui donner congé puis il retourna à son bureau. Steve reprit son bouclier et se saisit de son casque qu'il ne remit pas. Quand il passa les immenses portes, il trouva la Veuve Noire adossée au mur de droite.

« - Vous comptiez me le dire quand ?

\- Tu le sais maintenant, non ? Quelle différence cela fait ? demanda la rouquine en lui souriant. »

Steve ne releva pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

« - Qu'as-tu à me dire ? lui demanda-t-il en parcourant les couloirs du SHIELD jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- J'ai fait jouer mes relations du Kremlin, ils me doivent des services. Apparemment, les fichiers du KGB ont été piraté par une source inconnue. L'ensemble des fichiers sur les agents de l'organisation ont été copié. Ils ont réussi à remonter la piste jusqu'à un ordinateur fixe d'un petit cybercafé de la Jamaïque. Mais ils ne savent pas de qui cela vient et où les données ont terminé.

\- Bucky …

\- Oui, nous pensons qu'il s'agit de lui. Cela s'est produit il y a exactement huit mois. Depuis, on retrouve des agents russes morts au quatre coins du monde.

\- On a une piste sur sa prochaine cible ?

\- Oui mais elle est à confirmer. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de Nikolaï Yuuribovitch. »

Elle lui tendit une tablette où s'affichait une carte d'identité. Il avait 40 ans et avait participé, semblait-il, au réarmement de divers groupes terroristes en plus d'avoir fait parti de la branche secrète du KGB qui s'était occupé de James. La photo dérangeait Steve. Cet homme avait des cheveux blonds patine courts sur le dessous et plus long sur le dessus, plaqué en arrière. Seules deux petites mèches lui tombaient sur le front. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu perçant qui vous transcendait et qui vous sondait jusqu'à la moelle de vos os. Ses pommettes ressortaient et lui donnaient un air de prédateur. Cette impression était renforcée par le sourire discret qui se cachait sur ses lèvres fines d'un rose perlé. Steve n'aimait pas cet homme qui dissimulait certainement beaucoup de secret autant affreux qu'inavouables.

« - On sait où il est ? demanda Steve en coupant la tablette et en la redonnant à Natasha.

\- Non mais on connait quelques-unes de ses habitudes. »

Steve l'interrogea du regard mais la jeune femme se tut. Elle affichait un sourire que le soldat ne parvenait à déchiffrer. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentait que la situation allait lui échapper tôt ou tard mais n'en fit rien.

Trois jours plus tard, Natasha avait réussi à savoir comment et où approcher l'ex-agent du KGB. Dans l'un des quartiers malfamés de New York, il se trouvait que le russe possédait une boîte de nuit disons « coquine » pour arrondir les fins de mois. Natasha préférant conserver son identité secrète dans cette mission demanda donc à Steve de s'y rendre. De toute façon, il était plus facile pour un homme de rentrer dans ce genre d'endroit qu'une femme sauf dans l'éventualité où elle cherchait du travail. Il s'y était donc rendu ce vendredi soir, en civil. Il avait opté pour un jean bleu et un tee-shirt blanc, une valeur sûre. Il avançait dans les ruelles sombres et humides. Il savait que la boîte se trouvait à deux rues de là où il était. Il était alerte.

Il savait qu'il était suivi. Il le sentait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Un homme de Nicolaï ? Bucky ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Toutefois, il gardait son calme et faisait comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il commença à apercevoir les néons du bâtiment. La boîte s'appelait « le Strip ». Trois gardes du corps se trouvaient devant l'entrée.

\- _Les néons roses sont d'un mauvais goût …_ entendit-il dans son oreille.

Natasha le surveillait de loin. Quand il arriva devant les trois gorilles tout de noir vêtus, il leur tendit un rouleau de billets verts.

« - Mais c'est qu'il est bien renseigné le nouveau. Lança un des gardes avec un fort accent russe. »

Ils entourèrent Steve.

« - Comment as-tu entendu parler de cet endroit ? en demanda un autre avec le même accent. »

\- _Celui-là est slave !_ lui dit Natasha qui reconnut l'accent.

« - J'en ai entendu parler et j'ai voulu voir par moi-même la beauté des femmes de votre pays. »

Les gorilles éclatèrent de rire. Puis l'un d'eux tapa dans le dos de Steve.

« - Bien parlé mon garçon ! Vas-y entre ! »

On lui ouvrit la porte sur un « _bien joué, beau parleur_ » dans son oreillette. Mais il interpella l'homme sur sa gauche avant d'entrer. Il lui tendit un deuxième rouleau de billets. L'homme le prit mais l'interrogea du regard.

« - Serait-il possible de voir votre patron ? demanda Steve.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin de ton âge veut au patron ? demanda le slave.

\- J'ai une demande « particulière » à lui faire. »

L'homme fixa Steve et le regarda dans les yeux pendant ce qu'il crut être des minutes. Puis il lui fit un signe de la tête pour entrer dans la boîte.

« - Vas-y, tu seras prévenu quand il acceptera de te recevoir. »

\- _Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi ? C'est que l'on te donnerait le bon dieu sans confession !_

Natasha rigola dans son oreillette.

\- _Vas-y allume la caméra_.

Steve actionna un petit bouton situé sur une chevalière qu'il portait à la main droite. Cela mit en route la caméra dissimulée dans son collier (une tête de mort en platine, hideuse du point de vue du soldat). Il descendit en bas de l'escalier plongé dans l'obscurité et poussa la porte. La musique lui vrilla le crâne. Le temps que sa vue s'habitue aux spots lumineux, il lança un regard circulaire. De multiples barres de pol-dance était installé à espace régulier. Au fond, se trouvait une immense scène où se jouait un spectacle assez chaud puisque trois femmes et trois hommes s'y adonnaient à des jeux coquins entièrement nu devant une foule de spectateurs.

\- _Tu devrais t'installer pour pouvoir mieux filmer._

Steve réagit au quart de tour. Il s'installa devant une barre où se trémoussait une grande brune aux yeux effilés et aux formes plantureuses. Il afficha un air intéressé et comme les autres hommes autour de lui, il accrocha un billet au string de la jeune qui le remercia en lui assénant un baiser dans le cou.

\- _Je crois que tu as une touche !_

Steve pria mentalement pour que la belle russe cesse de tout commenter. Il se rassit et commanda une vodka frappée. Heureusement que les frais de travail étaient remboursés par le SHIELD. Il dut attendre comme ça et regarder les femmes se succéder sur scène avant qu'un énième gorille ne vienne le chercher. L'homme lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« - Viens avec moi. Le boss t'attend dans son bureau. »

\- _Je crois bien que celui-là est croate. Fais attention à toi …_

Puis il se leva et suivit l'homme jusqu'à un escalier en métal. Ils montèrent deux étages avant d'arriver devant une simple porte rouge. Vraiment, l'endroit était beaucoup plus grand que ce que donnait l'extérieur. L'homme frappa deux, puis un et encore deux coups. Puis il se retourna vers Steve pour le saluer d'un hochement de tête. Quand il se retrouva seul, il inspira un bon bol d'air et entra dans le bureau.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, ses pas résonnaient sur le sol de béton. Il avança doucement et sa vue s'adapta rapidement. Au bout se trouvait un immense bureau en verre et trois moniteurs d'où on pouvait voir l'ensemble du Strip. Il y avait un bar sur la droite où était posé deux verres et un pot à glace. Il y avait peu de mobilier.

Il se stoppa. Il était derrière lui. Dans l'obscurité derrière la porte. Adossé au mur et fumant une cigarette.

« - On m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. »

Des pas résonnèrent. Le russe se rapprocha de lui mais resta dans son dos. De ce fait, Natasha ne pouvait le voir. Il fit ensuite le tour de Steve en le reluquant ouvertement d'un regard de prédateur.

« - Tu es bien mignon pour venir dans mon établissement. »

Steve frissonna. Il se raidit quand Nicolaï le frôla pour aller au bar. Il lui proposa un verre qu'il refusa.

« - A moins que ce ne soit pour affaire, Capitaine Rogers ?

\- Vous savez qui je suis. Pourtant vos hommes m'ont laisser venir jusqu'à vous.

\- Mes hommes font ce que je leur dis de faire. »

Nicolaï ria d'un rire grave. Puis but d'une traite son verre de Vodka.

« - Que voulez-vous ? Je doute que vous soyez venu pour une de mes créatures ? A moins que le célèbre Capitaine America ait des vices cachés, ce qui m'intéresserait davantage … »

Le russe regarda Steve de haut en bas d'un air avide et … intéressé. Et le mot était faible !

« - Je suis venu conclure un accord.

\- Je vous écoute. Lui répondit Nicolaï.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant que vos « coéquipiers » tombent comme des mouches.

\- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler. »

\- _Tu parles il est au courant de tout !_

« - Il se trouve que vous êtes le prochain et je dois impérativement intercepter l'homme qui souhaite votre mort. Si vous acceptez, vous obtenez une protection de l'Etat et une extradition vers votre pays d'origine sans finir en prison. »

Nicolaï explosa de rire. Il avança rapidement vers Steve et le poussa violemment jusqu'à un sofa. Il fut étonné de la force du russe. Steve tenta de se relever mais le russe le gifla avec une telle force qu'il aurait pu se tordre le cou. Il lui maintint les mains au-dessus de la tête avec une poigne de fer. Son long manteau de cuir les recouvrait.

« - Tu croyais vraiment que je n'étais pas au courant pour la traque du soldat de l'hiver ? Qu'il vienne … J'ai une revanche à prendre sur lui. »

Il lui arracha le collier et l'écrasa dans sa main.

« - Je suis déçu Capitaine, je ne pensais pas que vous auriez la grossièreté de nous filmer. Je présume que Mademoiselle Romanoff nous écoute toujours. J'aimerais qu'elle sache que si elle intervient, vous serez mort avant qu'elle n'atteigne cette pièce. »

Il ôta doucement l'oreillette quasi invisible de l'oreille de Steve et l'écrasa également. Puis il passa sa main sous le tee-shirt du blond et lui embrassa le cou tout en le mordillant.

« - Vous n'êtes pas venu avec votre bouclier ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

\- Vous pensez que je ne sais pas me défendre ? »

Steve lui asséna un coup de genou dans le ventre et il poussa l'homme sur le côté. Ce dernier se releva rapidement et souriait.

« - Je préfère quand mes proies se débattent. »

Il se jeta sur Steve. Sans suivit une lutte au corps à corps. Rapidement, Steve se rendit compte que l'issu de ce combat était incertain. Nicolaï avait été un cobaye puis un agent comme James. Il avait donc la même force physique et les mêmes dispositions au combat. Steve commis une erreur : celle de sous-estimé son ennemi et il fut projeté contre le sol. Nicolaï le tenait à la gorge. Sa respiration devint erratique et sa tête se mit à tourner. Nicolaï ne relâcha pas sa prise lorsqu'il déboutonna le pantalon de Steve.

« - Sache, petit con. Que je gagne toujours … et que j'obtiens ce que je veux. »

La gorge de Steve lui brûlait. Il donnait des coups et se débattait mais la situation était dangereuse voir même mortelle. Il sentit la main du russe sur son bas ventre. Il l'a sentie descendre et s'amuser avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Il tenta une dernière fois de se débattre mais sans succès. Son visage virait au rouge. Le russe lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

« - Je vais te faire couiner ! ».

Soudain, alors que le russe aventurait ses longs doigts fins bien au-delà du sous-vêtement du soldat, la porte vola en éclat ainsi qu'une partie du mur. Les clients hurlaient au rez-de-chaussée. La prise du russe s'arrêta et Steve se tourna au sol pour cracher et tenter de respirer. Du sang coula de sa gorge et de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et ses poumons auraient hurlé s'ils l'avaient pu. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux mais il regarda la personne qu'il l'avait sauvé. Nicolaï était maintenu en l'air par la seule force du bras mécanique de James qui le prenait à son tour à la gorge. La poussière les entourait.

« - Je suis ravi de te revoir Nicolaï. Siffla James. »

L'ex-agent du KGB ne lui répondit pas tant le soldat de l'hiver resserra sa prise. Petit à petit, ses doigts se refermaient sur la gorge du russe. Jusqu'au crac qui le délivra. Le corps du russe tomba inerte comme une poupée de chiffon. Steve récupérait doucement. Rare était les fois où il rencontrait plus fort que lui. James se tourna vers lui et le regarda sans bouger, sans parler.

« - ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc. »

Steve ne pouvait pas encore parler mais il hocha la tête. Puis James le regarda de haut en bas. Son visage se tordait de colère à mesure qu'il descendait sur le corps de Steve.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir non armée ?! »

Steve resta comme un con. C'était lui qui s'était barré, ça faisait des mois qu'il le cherchait et maintenant c'était lui qui l'engueulait ?! A ce moment, Natasha arriva en courant. La belle rousse se stoppa à l'entrée et regarda James.

« - Tu me reconnais ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il les contourna. Natasha s'agenouilla près de Steve et l'aida à se relever.

« - Attends. »

Le soldat de l'hiver se retourna d'un quart.

« - Nous te cherchions. Nous … J'ai à te parler. Viens avec nous. Tu seras en sécurité à la tour.

\- Tu perds la tête, Steve. Je ne suis en sécurité nulle part. »

Puis il partit. Les laissant là. Les sirènes de polices arrivaient au loin.

« - On doit s'en aller. Allez, viens ! lui dit Natasha en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Excuse moi Natasha, je n'ai pas été assez prudent.

\- Non c'est moi qui suit désolée. Je t'y ais envoyé sans avoir les informations nécessaires. Je pensais que c'était un homme normal mais … »

Elle se tut. Elle s'en voulait énormément et la colère se lisait dans ses beaux yeux. Ils rentrèrent à la tour et furent accueillit par le reste des Avengers. Le Docteur Banner leur sauta dessus dès qu'ils franchirent les portes du garage.

« - Mon Dieu … mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en prenant l'un des bras de Steve.

\- Nous avons eu des complications. Lui répondit simplement le soldat.

\- On va à l'infirmerie. Dit Bruce à l'intention de la belle russe. »

Ils croisèrent Tony qui discutait avec un revenant au salon. Le dieu asgardien de la ruse, Loki, se retourna également. Ils semblaient tout deux en pleine discussion dont le sujet semblait important. Cela faisait trois mois que le dieu avait rejoint les Avengers pour se racheter une conduite mais il y avait des problèmes entre Tony et la fratrie asgardienne. Thor avait quitté la tour, il y a deux mois mais était revenu au bout de deux semaines. Puis Loki était également partie de façon précipitée, il y avait de cela une semaine et demi. Visiblement, il venait de rentrer. Tony s'excusa auprès du dieu et rejoignit l'infirmerie où Banner auscultait les yeux et le crâne du soldat.

« - On vous laisse seul à peine quatre jours et voilà dans quel état on vous retrouve. »

Thor entra à son tour suivit de près par son frère.

« - Quel ennemi vous a mis dans cet état, Ami Rogers ? demanda Thor inquiet. »

Il faut dire que les yeux de Steve étaient toujours aussi rouges et que son crâne en avait pris pour son grade. Son poignet droit était foulé et il avait une ou de côte dans un triste état.

« - Vous allez mettre un moment avant de pouvoir repartir en mission, Steve. Lui dit Banner. »

Natasha les prit à part et leur expliqua la situation sans parler en détail de comment le corps de Steve était arrivé dans cet état. Tony était soufflé.

« - Vous êtes demeuré ? ou juste assez con pour y aller sans armure et sans arme ? lui dit-il. ».

Steve ne répondit pas. Il reconnaissait ouvertement qu'il n'avait pas été assez prudent mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui marteler. Loki s'avança vers le Captaine et passa sa main le long de son visage et de son cou. Steve ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul, son opinion sur le dieu étant toujours mitigée. Ce que Loki ne manqua pas de voir tout comme le reste de la troupe. Sa main était entourée d'un halo vert et dégageait une sorte de fraîcheur. Le sang du blanc de ses yeux disparut progressivement et avec lui son mal de crâne. Il sentit son cou se détendre. Les bleus sur son sa peau et les écorchures disparurent. Quand il passa sa main au niveau des côtes du soldat, elles se remirent en place dans des petits craquements sinistres. Loki remarqua un renflement au niveau de l'abdomen. Il approcha sa main. Mais avant de toucher la peau de Steve, il lui demanda la permission d'un regard. Steve acquiesça en reculant ses bras. Loki posa ses deux mains sur l'abdomen. La peau froide du dieu fit trembler Steve. Puis une lueur verte s'éleva et le renflement disparut. Le dieu se recula avec un sourire satisfait.

« - Qu'as-tu fait mon frère ? demanda Thor en passant son visage au-dessus de son épaule.

\- J'ai utilisé un sortilège pour le soigner. Il pourra continuer à travail. Dit simplement Loki. »

Steve regarda son corps et toucha son visage. Puis il regarda Loki.

« - Merci. Vraiment. »

Il lui tendit la main pour le remercier et Loki accepta en la serrant. Natasha souriait en quittant le pièce et Tony gloussa dans son coin. Banner rangea ses instruments et retourna à ses recherches. Puis Loki s'en alla suivit de près par Thor. Ne restait que le milliardaire et Steve. Tony prit un tabouret et s'assit en face de Steve qui repassait un tee-shirt.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tony dont le regard devint inquiet.

\- Vous connaissez le cloisonnement ? railla Steve. »

Puis Steve se reprit.

« - Suis-je bête, bien sure que vous ne connaissez pas. Sinon vous m'auriez prévenu pour la réunion.

\- Connaître une chose et en prendre compte sont deux choses différentes. Renchérit Tony.

\- Nous ne jouons pas sur le même tableau. »

C'était plus une constatation qu'une remarque.

« - Je échoué dans ma mission.

\- Mais vous l'avez retrouvé … »

Steve regarda Tony dans ses yeux.

« - Puisque vous savez tout, pourquoi me le demander ?! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Parce que contrairement aux apparences, je me soucis de vous. »

Steve s'en voulut. Cette situation le changeait et pas dans le meilleur ! Il se leva et s'étira. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tony et lui sourit.

« - Je vous remercie Anthony. Maintenant veillez m'excuser, je vais monter me reposer. »

Stark lui sourit en hochant la tête. Quand Steve le dépassa, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une tape sur le derrière qui fit rire le soldat. S'il avait fait cela au début de leur relation, c'était un bon coup dans la tronche qui lui aurait répondu. Tony rejoignit le toit où l'attendait le dieu malicieux. Dans l'obscurité, Loki était dans son élément. L'humain était ensorcelé par la vision qu'il lui offrait et son odeur qui vola jusqu'à lui. Un vent léger se leva et il se posa à côté du Dieu. Aucun mot ne sorti de leurs lèvres, le simple fait de se tenir l'un au côté de l'autre leur suffisait.

Steve avait rejoint sa chambre. Il n'alluma pas la lumière et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour ouvrir l'eau de la douche. Progressivement, de la buée envahit la pièce. Il retourna dans la chambre et prit des vêtements propres dans l'armoire. Il les jeta sur le lit et commença à se dévêtir. Son tee-shirt qui était couvert de sang puis son jean. Le souvenir des mains du russe sur sa peau le fit frémir. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que cela arriverait ? Une fois nu, il parcourut la chambre pour mettre en route son tourne-disque. Il avait déjà utilisé des appareils numériques pour écouter de la musique mais le son était trop différent comme dénaturé. Il sorti la boite où il rangeait les disques et parcourut les titres. Du Swing. Voilà de quoi lui remonter le moral. Il plaça la pointe de diamant et la musique démarra. Il se mit à chantonner et parti sous la douche. Une douche et de la musique. Un cocktail parfait pour les mauvais jours ! L'humidité rendait l'atmosphère étouffante mais l'eau bouillante sur sa peau pâle lui faisait un bien fou. Il ferma les yeux sous le jet et oublia où il était. Il repensa à sa jeunesse, aux bons et mauvais souvenirs, … La musique le renvoya dans les années 40. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que la musique s'arrêta. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il se rendit compte du silence ambiant à l'exception du bruissement de l'eau. En plus de cela, il était observé. Il tournait le dos à la porte mais il savait que quelqu'un se trouvait dans le chambre et le regardait. Il arrêta l'eau et attrapa sa serviette émeraude qu'il noua autour de ses hanches puis il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte de la salle de bain. Il regarda la chambre mais ne vit rien dans un premier temps. Mais un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Le tourne disque était stoppé et la mine de diamant était relevée. Juste à côté dans l'ombre, une personne était assise dans le fauteuil. Il ne distinguait aucun trait particulier.

« - Tu as dit vouloir me parler. Je suis là, Steve. »

Le fait qu'il se soit caché dans l'ombre lui rappela Nicolaï et sa tenue plus que légère le mit mal à l'aise. C'était vraiment idiot. Il s'avança et prit place sur le lit en face de lui. La lumière de la lune brillait sur sa peau nue et mouillée et ses cheveux blonds ressemblaient à des fils d'or.

« - Je ne te demanderais pas comment tu es rentré.

\- Comme la dernière fois. »

La dernière fois ? comment ça ? Il n'était jamais venu dans la tour, en tout cas à la vue de quelqu'un. L'unique fois où Steve avait vu Bucky ici était quand il était saoul et qu'il l'avait imaginé au-dessus de lui. Mais le doute s'était installé. Etait-ce réellement un rêve ? Toutefois, il ne dit rien à ce sujet.

« - Je t'ai cherché, pendant longtemps.

\- Je le sais. »

Steve commença à s'agacer. Il allait répondre comme cela à chaque fois ?

« - Tu n'en as pas assez de fuir ? de devoir te cacher ?

\- A ton avis, Steve ? «

Steve pensa qu'il se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Et cela accentua son agacement.

« - Je voulais te parler. Je voulais te proposer de rester ici.

\- Ici … à la tour Stark ? Je ne pense pas que le propriétaire soit d'accord.

\- C'est une idée d'Anthony. Il lui a fallut du temps mais il comprend maintenant. »

Parler de la mort des parents du milliardaire était un sujet sensible. Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'il admette que James n'avait pas agit de son plein gré. Et tout comme il l'avait fait avec l'Asgardien, il avait proposé à Steve et à Fury d'héberger Barnes le temps qu'il regagne sa liberté. Comme Tony aimait le dire, sa tour était devenue un vrai refuge !

« - et pourquoi viendrais-je ? Je peux aller n'importe où, Steve.

\- Mais seul.

\- Je me suis habitué à la solitude.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'aimer la solitude et la supporter sont deux choses différentes.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de jouer au con ?! »

Steve s'était levé et regardait le soldat de l'hiver dans les yeux. Il en avait marre de tourner autour du pot. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il voulait lui dire qu'il voulait qu'il reste, qu'il vive ici. Il voulait être avec lui. Pour le reste de leur vie, ne plus jamais être séparer. Aspirer à la vie qu'ils méritaient tout les deux. Il y avait réfléchi pendant longtemps. Il aimait son ami. Comme un ami certes. Mais maintenant il devait le dire. Il voulait le dire. Mais le pouvait-il ? Il voulait le faire … Je t'aime, Bucky. Ces trois mots tellement simples sur le papier mais tellement dur à dire. D'autant qu'il n'était pas vraiment expressif, il était plutôt réservé. Mais là, devant cet homme buté, il en avait assez. Il était donc debout devant lui à moitié nu et il bonda le torse. Il voulait montrer sa détermination. En revanche la réaction de James n'était pas prévue. Il se leva quasi simultanément et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Steve. Ils étaient de taille semblable tout comme leur corpulence. James planta son regard dans celui de Steve.

« - Et quoi, Steve ? Dis-moi. »

Steve avait chaud. Il était moins sûr de lui maintenant. Pourtant il fit face et fixa les yeux noisette de James.

« - Je veux que tu restes. Je veux que tu arrêtes de fuir. »

James se rapprocha davantage. La lueur de la lune les éclairait doucement et il régnait une tension dans l'air. Son visage se trouvait à quelques millimètres de celui de Steve qui regardait alternativement ses yeux et ses lèvres. Les longs cheveux du brun frôlaient les joues du blond. Leurs souffles se rencontraient et une des mains de Bucky s'approchait dangereusement de la hanche de Steve qui déglutit. Mais la tension fut trop grande. Steve détourna le regard et commença à se retourner pour s'éloigner. James ne l'entendit pas de cette façon. Il se saisit du poignet de son ami avec son bras mécanique et le retourna. Puis il captura ses lèvres passant une main sur sa hanche et l'autre dans son dos musclé. Ses lèvres rose pâle étaient douces et chaudes. Il l'embrasait à perdre haleine. Dans un ballet de passion embrasé par la tension qui flottait depuis tout à l'heure.

Steve se recula comme il put.

« - Arrête Bucky. »

Mais son visage rougit par l'excitation en disait long. James serra les dents.

« - Tu as aimé quand Nikolaï te touchait ? »

La question le déconcerta. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

« - Je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-il à Bucky dont le regard s'était obscurcit.

\- Tu as aimé quand il a passé ses mains sur toi, quand il t'a embrassé …

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Comment peux-tu penser un truc pareil ?!

\- Pourquoi y es-tu allé sans ton bouclier ?

\- J'ai commis une erreur.

\- Que ce serait-il passé si je n'étais pas intervenu ? »

Steve se tut. Il savait ce qu'il se serait passé. Il l'aurait violé et certainement tué après. Il baissa les yeux. Mais James regretta ses paroles. Il avait été sévère et injustement en plus.

« - Excuse-moi. »

Steve savait comment les mots pouvaient rapidement dépasser les pensées. Bucky se rapprocha de nouveau et passa un bras autour de la taille de Steve. De ce fait il se cambra et leurs hanches se rencontrèrent. Bucky découvrit alors ce que Steve essayait désespérément de cacher sous sa serviette.

« - Ton corps et bien plus expressif que toi. »

Cette remarque lubrique gêna terriblement Steve qui s'en voulait d'être aussi réceptif aux charmes de son ami. Il avait aimé une femme. Si les choses avaient été autrement, il l'aurait épousé, il lui aurait fait des enfants et ils auraient fondé une famille. Bucky serait resté ce qu'il était alors : un simple ami. Mais il avait offert sa vie à sa patrie, il avait dormi dans la glace pendant près de 80 années, elle avait fait sa vie et il s'était retrouvé comme de simples amis. Elle était partie avant lui. Le seul lien qui lui restait avec son passé était son véritable et fidèle ami : James Barnes.

S'il pouvait trouver un moyen de l'enchaîner à lui, de le faire rester à tout jamais … et si ce seul moyen était de lui offrir son corps et son âme, alors il le ferait. Il serait cette chaîne.

Steve embrassa Bucky. Calmement, avec tendresse. Il voulait lui montrer une partie de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Seul leurs respirations saccadées brisaient le silence. Steve était décidé à prendre son courage à deux mains. Le même courage qu'il avait quand il travaillait. Ce même courage qu'il n'avait jamais quand cela concernait son cœur. Il prit le visage de James en coupe et accentua le baiser qui redevint passionné. Il le fit reculer petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le lit où il brisa leur contacte. James le regardait avec une fièvre dans le regard. Il se mit à retirer sa sombre tenue. La veste de cuir, le sous pull de coton, ses mitaines, ses bottes de moto. Mais quand il arriva à son pantalon, Steve le devança. Sans briser le contact visuel. Le blond déboutonna le pantalon de cuir et le laissa tomber. Il osa un regard sur le bas du corps du brun et un sourire un peu carnassier, passa sur son visage le temps d'un instant.

« - Mais dites-moi, où est passé mon ami Steve Rogers ? ricana Bucky, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Il fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a très longtemps. »

Steve et James. James et Steve. Le Captaine America et le Soldat de l'Hiver. Ils n'auraient jamais dû ne faire plus qu'un.

Steve embrassa l'omoplate de James et se mit à descendre progressivement dessinant un chemin de baisers enflammés sur son sillage. Et il fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour.

« - Steve, tu n'es pas obligé de … »

Barnes ferma les yeux et se tut sous la sensation, l'émotion qu'il ressentit : le plaisir à l'état brut. Steve Rogers était à genoux devant lui, il le prenait en bouche avec une simple serviette autour des hanches, les cheveux encore mouillés. La sensation était divine. Même si les gestes étaient maladroits, il ne voulait pour rien au monde être ailleurs. Steve avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait pour donner un maximum de plaisir. D'ailleurs il devait avouer que James était plutôt bien bâti. Rien que l'idée de penser qu'il appréciait la fellation qu'il lui faisait, lui rappelait son érection douloureuse.

Soudain, James posa une main sur ses cheveux et lui intima de s'arrêter. Steve le regarda. Il s'y était aussi mal prit ? Mais le brun le rassura d'un coup d'œil et le fit se relever. Il l'embrassa tendrement et le fit se coucher sur le grand lit juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Puis il se recula et Steve crut qu'il allait mourir. James lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce. Il sentait sa bouche autour de son membre et il était tellement excité depuis tout à l'heure qu'il crut venir en deux allés venus. Il sursauta quand Il sentit une main inquisitrice descendre encore plus bas pour le préparer. Il sursauta mais James le rassura en lui embrassant l'aine et lui psalmodiant de mots réconfortants. Bien sûre que Steve avait déjà pensé à ce passage mais dans la pratique, il était terrifié.

Pourtant, plu rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, la gêne se transforma en un plaisir incroyable. Dans un souffle, il interpella James pour lui dire d'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à venir. Comme pour le torturer. Le brun remonta doucement. Embrassant successivement une cheville, un genou, son aine et sa hanche, puis son nombril avec lequel il joua en passant sa langue pour mimer ses intentions. Il laissa une véritable trainée de feu sur son corps. Puis il atteint ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa de plus en plus passionnément pour lui faire oublier la douleur de sa venue. Steve grimassa sur les lèvres de James. Il paraissait encore plus impressionnant. Puis quand il entra complètement, Steve eut un hoquet de stupeur que James étouffa. Il commença à bouger doucement le temps que Steve s'habitue à lui. L'un comme l'autre, ils pensèrent qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se libérer de l'autre.

James fit l'amour à Steve de la façon la plus douce qu'il connaissait. Bien sûre la passion était là mais il la réservait pour une autre fois. Il savourait cette proximité. Cette liberté qu'il recherchait. Il rectifia, ce n'était pas une liberté. Quitte à être enchainé, il voulait l'être le reste de sa vie à cet homme. Cet homme qui avait subi des tests chimiques pour le suivre sur le champ de bataille, qui s'en était voulu de na pas l'avoir sauvé, et qui avait toujours cherché à le retrouver. Ils étaient deux antiquités vivantes dans un monde qu'ils peinaient tout deux à comprendre.

Le plaisir était à son paroxysme. Steve n'en pouvait plus et James était loin de pouvoir se retenir encore longtemps. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Steve et murmura : « Ne me laisse plus jamais … ». Ce fut pour le blond la plus belle des déclarations. L'émotion les emporta tout les deux quasi-simultanément. Leurs corps tremblaient et leurs souffles étaient désordonnés. James se coucha à côté de Steve qui remonta le drap sur leurs deux corps. Côte à côte, chacun reprenait leurs esprits. Puis Steve tourna la tête pour regarder James dont le visage semblait apaisé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ce dernier se tourna également pour croiser le regard azur de son ami. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se mirent à rire calmement, de façon sincère. Puis Steve se rapprocha de James pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser chaste puis posa sa tête sur son torse. La fatigue s'insinua jusqu'à lui au rythme des battements de cœurs du brun. La journée avait été forte en émotion et il n'aspirait qu'à une bonne nuit auprès de celui qu'il avait cherché pendant longtemps. Il ne lui avait rien promis, cependant il savait qu'il avait réussi à lui donner une bonne raison de rester ou tout du moins de ne pas le quitter définitivement.

La lune les recouvrait toujours de ses rayons protecteurs et elle les regarda s'endormir ensemble. Par qu'ils étaient deux amis, deux amants mais surtout deux âmes qui rentraient en concordances. Deux hommes qui avaient trouvé le bonheur même pour un temps indéterminé.

 **FIN.**


End file.
